


indirect

by yoosungisbabie (macaronsforchat)



Series: Jumin Week 2020 [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Indirect Kiss, Playful Han Jumin, Soft Han Jumin, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronsforchat/pseuds/yoosungisbabie
Summary: Jumin has earned an afternoon off from work and decides to spend it with his easily-flustered fianceé.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character
Series: Jumin Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958092
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	indirect

**Author's Note:**

> today's prompt was 'tea' / 'coffee!' and today I chose tea! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and thank you all so much for reading! ♡

She was admiring the purple coneflowers that were nestled in a simple bouquet, smiling because they reminded her of him. And that was when her phone rang. 

“Hello?” she spoke quietly, pushing the door to the small shop open and stepping outside. 

“Hello, princess. What are you doing?” her fiancé wondered, making her smile grow far brighter. She wasn’t sure if it was the summer sun heating up her skin or the pet name he’d used that never got old, but she was blushing, fumbling to remember to answer his question. 

“Oh, I was just out running errands, but I’m done. What’s up?” she asked in return, beginning to walk back in the general direction of her apartment. 

“I’ve taken the afternoon off from work because I have no other meetings scheduled. Would you like to come over? I can have Driver Kim pick you up wherever you are,” Jumin told her, his voice sounding a little tired. She furrowed her eyebrows as she walked along the sidewalk, wondering if something had happened earlier in the day. 

“I would love to, Jumin,” she replied, hearing a soft, relieved sigh from his end. She smiled, glancing at the nearest street sign and relaying it to him before they said their brief goodbyes. 

After a short wait and an even shorter ride to Jumin’s building, she was eager to see her fiancé. It was always a pleasure for her to help him feel better, the sight of his relaxed smile being more than enough for her. 

On the elevator up to the penthouse, Jumin texted her a picture of Elizabeth the 3rd who was adorably curled up in a patch of sunlight. It made her smile, all the more excited to see the both of them. 

The chief of security let her in, giving her a kind smile and receiving a bright one in return. 

Jumin was waiting for her in the entryway, leaning against a nearby wall with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. Before he looked up at her, she could tell that he was tired, but his face lifted into a bright smile as their eyes met. 

“There you are,” he spoke lightly, walking towards her quickly. She smiled, slightly tilting her head in anticipation of the kiss that was always placed on her cheek when he greeted her. Instead, he tucked one finger under her chin and gently turned her head back towards him, capturing her lips with his in a short but tender kiss that ignited a small fire in her cheeks. 

When he pulled away from her, she blinked up at him with wide, surprised eyes. 

“Bad day?” she wondered, curious about the change of routine as she slowly remembered to slip her shoes off. 

“Not anymore,” he smiled, holding a hand out to her as she set her purse down. A gentle, playful sparkle danced in his eyes, and it made her narrow her gaze at him despite the smile that was growing on her lips. 

“You’re very sweet today,” she spoke slowly, taking his hand and stepping closer to him once more, eyeing him. “Are you trying to kiss up to me?” She gauged his reaction, his eyebrow twitching ever so slightly as he let out a short, breathy laugh. 

“Not at all. This is simply how I treat my lovely fianceé,” he replied, bringing her hand up to kiss her knuckles. She rolled her eyes lightheartedly, watching his charismatic smile widen.

“Sure,” she chuckled, hearing him join in. When their laughter died down, he kissed her hand again, some of the tiredness she’d seen only moments before seeping back into his features. His gaze lingered on her, a soft, curious stare that begged an unasked question. 

“What is it?” she wondered softly, watching as he released her hand and crossed his arms loosely over his chest. 

“It’s nothing, just a headache,” he told her, trying to wave it off but peeking up at her through his eyelashes. She narrowed her eyes at him, mirroring him by crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Oh, I see,” she said, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth. Jumin held back a smile, pretending to look confused. But she wasn’t fooled.

“You want tea, is that it?” she asked, watching as he finally cracked a small smile, breathing out a quiet laugh. 

“You know you don’t have to kiss up to me,” she teased, quickly pushing her hair out of her face as she glanced towards the kitchen. “Although I’m not complaining,” she added on, remembering his kiss for her with a small flutter of her heart. Jumin furrowed his eyebrows, holding a finger up. 

“Actually, I believe you were complaining, just a little,” he retorted playfully, earning him a scoff of surprise. 

“All wit today, are we?” she joked, expecting him to poke her side like he loved to when he stepped closer. But instead, he surprised her again, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. 

“Thank you for the tea, my love,” he spoke softly, all notes of teasing lost from the cadence of his voice. She watched as he began to walk towards the couch, smiling happily. 

“Of course, Jumin,” she said, walking towards the kitchen as she heard him settle into the plush couch. 

She hummed a simple song as she worked, preparing the loose tea as the kettle warmed up the water. She chose a cat-themed teacup from the cupboard, finding the corresponding cat-shaped saucer just as the water began to boil.

She glanced up at Jumin when she’d finished pouring the water into the teapot, seeing that he was reading something on his tablet, his legs crossed comfortably. She smiled, excited to be able to spend a relaxing afternoon with the man she loved. 

She completely forgot to time how long she let the tea steep, only realizing after about three minutes and thinking it had been over five. She hurriedly poured the tea into the cup, fumbling with the milk and honey as she added them. She paused for a moment, wondering if she’d switched up the measurements, but she shook her head, reasoning that she’d prepared his favorite tea enough times for it to be muscle memory. 

Jumin smiled when she set the tea down on the coffee table, kissing her cheek once more in thanks as she sat down next to him. He picked the cup up, bringing it to his lips for a taste. She watched him quietly, catching the very subtle narrowing of his eyes. 

“How is it?” she wondered, a tiny ounce of worry settling in her stomach. He swallowed quickly, shooting her a smile that she immediately knew was forced.

“It’s lovely, thank you,” he replied, seeing her concerned expression and attempting another smile that he should’ve known wouldn’t convince her. 

“Are you lying?” she asked him, raising an eyebrow and watching his fall towards his eyes. 

“I don’t lie,” he replied quickly, looking back at the cup in his hand as he took another sip. She caught the slight twist of his lips as he pulled away again, a dejected sigh flowing out of her before she could stop it. 

“It’s terrible, isn’t it?” she asked, more of a statement than a question. “I probably steeped it too long,” she said more to herself, holding a hand out to take the cup from him. She wanted to help alleviate his pain sooner rather than later. 

“It’s not the worst tea I’ve had. That much is not a lie,” he told her, a slight smile pulling at one corner of his mouth. She scoffed into a chuckle, carefully taking the cup from him and sampling it for herself to assess the damage. 

It _was_ terrible, the strange taste making her want to spit it out. She swallowed it though, grimacing slightly. 

“I’m _so_ sorry I gave this to you,” she laughed, shaking her head at how distracted she’d gotten just thinking about spending time with her fiancé. 

He lifted his eyes from the teacup, shooting her a smile. 

“I appreciate the thought,” he said, but his voice was unusually monotone, making her stop and observe him once again. Had the tea made him sick? 

She watched as he pressed his lips together, trying to suppress a smile that was very obvious. And there was a rare look in his eyes, one that never failed to make her endlessly curious. 

“What?” she wondered, glancing back at the cup when his eyes immediately traveled there. 

“Nothing,” he shrugged, fixing his hair nonchalantly and then keeping his hand near his mouth to continue his attempt to hide his smile. She shook her head, unable to figure out what was going on. 

“Tell me, or I’ll make you drink the rest of this,” she threatened emptily. It drew a soft laugh from Jumin, his warm eyes lingering on her lips for a moment before he spoke again. 

“It’s just that you drank from my cup,” he told her, alleviating none of the confusion that was tumbling around in her mind. She tilted her head, staring at him. 

“Yeah, and?” she prompted, watching him tap his chin for a few seconds. 

“I believe it’s called indirect kissing,” he finally said, smiling at her as she slowly understood. 

It shouldn’t have made her blush, but her face began to burn under the weight of his teasing gaze, the term he’d said aloud making her feel like she was 16 again. Thinking about how he’d held back his smile, tried to hide it, and how she’d had to threaten it out of him didn’t help, it only made it all the more adorable. So she blushed. 

She opened her mouth to respond with something that would match the wit he’d been throwing around that day, but nothing came to mind. Her silent, open mouthed expression only served to make him chuckle cutely, amused by her flustered reaction, and that was what finally made her feel like she was going to explode. 

She used her free hand to cover as much of her face as she could, folding into herself and letting out a pained laugh. Her face was so hot against her palm that it made her stomach twist into a knot when she imagined how red she was. 

“Oh my goodness,” Jumin chuckled, placing a comforting hand on her knee. She looked at him through her fingers, seeing how delightfully amused he was. He always took joy in flustering her, and it often ended up yielding the same result; she melted into a puddle that he was unfailingly willing to pull back together into his beloved fianceé.

“It didn’t take much to fluster you, sweetheart,” he observed lightly, leaning closer and smiling at her through her fingers. She pulled her hand away, sighing lightheartedly through her embarrassment. Watching as he lifted a hand to her flushed cheek, she felt her heart flutter as he gazed into her eyes warmly. 

“What would you do if I were to kiss you more directly?” he asked just above a whisper, making her stomach do a flip and then some. Her mouth fell open again, making his eyebrows raise to form a pleasantly surprised expression. 

She pulled back, snapping her mouth shut and making sure the teacup was still in her hands. 

“I’ll go make you more tea,” she spoke stiffly, ducking her head and turning on her heel as she stood up to walk swiftly back to the kitchen. She heard Jumin’s laugh echo through the penthouse, pretending not to hear his playful pleas for her to come back. 

Jumin soon followed her into the kitchen, glad to see that she wasn’t upset, just flustered. He then kissed both of his dear fianceé’s rosy cheeks, smiling teasingly before placing a kiss that was anything but indirect right on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghjkl i love having fun with Jumin's character! I hope you enjoyed, and thank you again! 
> 
> stay safe and have a wonderful day! 
> 
> [my mysme tumblr♡](https://yoosungisbabie.tumblr.com/) | [my Ko-fi♡](https://ko-fi.com/macaronsforchat)


End file.
